Réalité parallèle
by chacha76
Summary: Lors d'une mission d'exploration, Daniel trouve un miroir et va vivre quelque chose d'incroyable...


**Titre : **Réalité parallèle.

**Auteur : **Chacha76

**Béta : **Sabrina57

**Série: **Stargate SG 1

**Genre / Pairing: **Romance Jack & Sam, suspense.

**Personnages : **Jack, Sam, Hammond, Daniel et Teal'c…

**Résumé : **Lors d'une mission d'exploration, Daniel trouve un miroir et va vivre quelque chose d'incroyable…

**Saison : **1 (Jack est colonel, Sam est capitaine, Janet et Jacob sont toujours en vie)

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de la série appartiennent aux créateurs et à la MGM.

**Note de l'auteur : **Une idée que j'ai eue après avoir regardé la première saison de stargate. J'espère que vous aimerez le contenu de cet écris, c'est mon premier os alors soyez indulgent, je me suis inspirée de l'épisode dimension trop réelle.

Bonne lecture à tous …

L'équipe SG – 1 était partie sur une planète à explorer, pour trouver des alliés pour vaincre les goa'ulds. La planète était déserte et inhabitée depuis un moment d'après Samantha carter, astrophysicienne et qui faisait partie de l'équipe. Elle était un bon élément de l'équipe car souvent c'est grâce à elle que SG 1 s'en sortait vivant des missions.

Mon colonel cela serait bien de visiter les alentours et voir s'il n'y a pas de danger pour nous sur cette planète. Dit Sam à son colonel.

D'accord Carter, Teal'c allez avec Daniel et Carter avec moi Répondit Jack.

Oui, mon colonel allons – y dit Sam en suivant son colonel.

Daniel Jackson ! interpella Teal'c Vous venez nous allons aller par-là

J'arrive Teal'c, je suis derrière vous annonça Daniel.

Les duos étaient partis chacun de leur côté pour explorer la planète, et voir les environs. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient dans deux heures devant la porte des étoiles pour faire le point. Le moment venu, les deux duos se rejoignent devant la porte. Daniel avait trouvé un miroir et entêté comme il était, il avait l'étudier de plus près et avait dit à Teal'c de continuer sans lui et qu'il le rejoindrait dans quelques minutes. Daniel s'approche du miroir et le touche. Rien ne se passa, il ne vit plus le reste de l'équipe et décidait de prendre la direction de la porte et s'approcha du DHD.

L'archéologue composa les coordonnées de la terre et se retrouva au SGC mais dans une réalité alternative. Il avait l'impression d'halluciner et qu'il allait se réveillé et retrouvait le vrai SGC et dans son monde. Il découvrit d'une autre façon les personnes de la base.

Jack O'Neill était devenu général et responsable de la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Le général Hammond n'était que colonel et il dirigait une équipe et la commandait. Il partait visiter des planètes pour trouver des alliés pour vaincre les Goa'ulds. Une Catherine Langfort dirigait toujours SG 1 et son fiancé était décédée suite à ses blessures sur Héliopolis. Il était revenu pour revoir sa fiancée de l'époque. Il était mort dans ses bras, il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait toujours aimé et que jamais il l'oublierait. Il lui avait déclaré également qu'il était désolé de s'être proposé pour avoir été le cobaye.

Daniel Jackson était mort en Egypte, il faisait des recherches archéologiques sur des pyramides mais malheureusement pour lui une de ces pyramides s'était écroulée. Les pierres étaient tombées sur lui, il était mort sur le coup. Teal'c était toujours au service d'Apophis. Il lui était toujours loyal et projettait d'investir la base.

Sam était une scientifique civile, experte sur la porte des étoiles. Les Goa'ulds atterrissaient sur la montagne, l'heure des adieux avait commencé. Daniel avait eu une idée pour repousser les Goa'ulds mais il fallait l'accord du général Jack O'Neill ce qui n'était pas facile. Juste un peu avant, la scientifique avait demandé à Jack à parler en privé, elle avait quelque chose à dire de très important à lui dire avant qu'il parte. Elle voulait absolument lui dire car c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait vivant.

Jack, je peux te parler en privé c'est très important. Demanda Sam.

Bien Sam, allons dans mon bureau si c'est important Répondit le militaire, les sourcils froncés car il était inquiet de la demande de sa fiancée.

Elle était, depuis quelques semaines, très câline avec son fiancé. Elle était malade en début de matinée et c'était fini en fin de matinée et l'après-midi elle pètait la forme. Ensuite en fin de soirée, souvent, elle s'endormait sur le canapé.

Bien, qu'est- ce qu'il y a Sam ? Interroga son fiancé les oreilles grandes ouvertes car il était intrigué sur ce qui se passait avec sa fiancée.

Ce n'est pas facile ce que je t'ai à te dire car si jamais tu ne reviens pas de l'entrevue avec le fameux Teal ' c dont parle le Daniel Jackson qui est arrivé par la porte des étoiles, je ne pourrai plus vivre sans toi. Dans quelques semaines, nous allons nous marier, j'ai hâte d'être ta femme officiellement devant tout le monde. Expliqua sa fiancée.

Sam, je serai toujours là pour toi, je ferai mon possible pour te revoir, pour aller à notre mariage et devenir ton mari devant tout le monde. Je t'écoute et je suis là pour toi, mon ange Déclara Jack, qui resta devant son bureau près de sa fiancée.

Je te le dis jack mais c'est dur si jamais je ne te revois plus je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi Expliqua la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes, elle posa une main sur son ventre et elle prit la main de son homme afin de la sur la sienne.

Jack, nous allons avoir un bébé Annonça Sam qui pleurait à chaude larmes. Et elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

- Mon dieu, je vais être papa ! Cria Jack trop content d'avoir un petit bébé avec la femme qui considérait comme sa raison de vivre. - Oh mon dieu, merci Sam tu me fais le plus beau cadeau du monde et tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde Souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de sa fiancée.

Et pour ma part, tu fais de moi la plus heureuse des femmes du monde en m'offrant un bébé et une vie que j'ai toujours rêvée et que je n'ai jamais eu avec d'autres hommes chuchota Sam dans l'oreille de son homme Je t'aime, mon Jack

Je t'aime aussi, mon ange Dit Jack.

Il prit Sam dans ses bras, en se disant peut être que cela cela peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Dans sa tête que c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'a tenait dans ses bras chaud et puissant.

- Sache que si jamais tu ne revenais pas, je t'aimerai toujours et je dirai à notre enfant que tu as été un héros jusqu'à la fin et que tu l'aimais très fort Expliqua Sam, qui pleurait toujours dans les de son homme.

Je reviendrais Sam pour vous je te le promets Dit Jack est ce que je peux …. Ajouta-t-il en avançant sa main vers le ventre de sa fiancée pour ressentir leur bébé qui est bien au chaud dans le ventre de sa maman.

Bien sûr, jack tu peux c'est notre bébé. Souffla Sam en prenant la main de son homme pour la poser sur son ventre. Elle posa sa main et souhaita silencieusement qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour soient ensemble tous les trois et pour qu'ils vivent heureux dans leur nouvelle maison qu'ils venaient d'acquérir.

Dans l'espoir de vivre avec leurs enfants courant dans la grande maison avec un immense jardin. Ce jardin était immense et pouvait accueillir plusieurs jouets pour enfants et un énorme bac à sable.

Sam, il est l'heure que je vois ce fameux Teal'c pour repousser de l'invasion de la base pour que toi et notre bébé n'aient rien, il faut y aller expliqua Jack avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

On y va, Jack, mon amour, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et notre bébé je l'aime aussi très fort Dit la militaire avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix ce que Jack remarqua aussitôt.

Sam, je t'aime, je te promets de faire attention, maintenant que j'ai enfin une famille avec la femme que j'aime Tout en disant ça le militaire avait discrètement posé sa main sur le ventre de la femme qu'il aime.

Allez on y va, Jack, je t'aime mon amour dit Sam dans les bras rassurant et puissant de son homme.

Je t'aime aussi mon ange souffla Jack dans son oreille, il baissa sa tête au niveau du ventre de sa fiancée Toi aussi je t'aime mon bébé souffla jack au ventre de sa fiancée.

Jack on retarde ton départ expliqua Sam.

Allez on y va dit jack.

Ils sortirent du bureau du Général O'neill, ils descendirent dans la salle de contrôle de la porte des étoiles et ils regardèrent l'écran pour apercevoir ce fameux Teal'c qui pourrait peut-être les aider dans la lutte contre les Goa'ulds. Sam s'approcha de Jack et elle voulait un câlin pour se rassurer qu'il reviendra avec eux.

Jack avança dans les couloirs du SGC et trouva enfin là ou ce jaffa était. Ce jaffa ne croyait pas ce que disait jack, ce dernier alors expliqua tout ce que avait dit le Daniel Jackson qui avait passé la porte des étoile.

Le jaffa l'écouta mais il avait une haine contre le militaire car Jack avait envoyé une bombe sur la terre natale des jaffas rebelles.

Le visage de jack exprimait de la peur et aussi de la fierté car il a vécu jusque-là dans le bonheur avec sa fiancée.

Je sais ce qui va m'arriver maintenant quand je regarde dans les yeux de mon adversaire j'y vois de la haine et dans l'intention de m'éliminer, j'espère que ma Sam ne regarde pas ces images car jamais elle pourra revivre comme une femme normale. Pensa jack qui ces yeux commençaient à s'embuer de larmes car maintenant il prenait conscience que jamais il reverra SA SAM et que jamais il ne le verrait grandir.

Dans la salle de contrôle, une personne semblait comprendre ce qui allait se passer et cette dernière regardait les écrans sur lequel on voyait Jack, elle avait sa main sur son ventre comme pour dire à son bébé de protéger son papa.

- Je t'en supplie Jack ne fait pas de bêtises et reviens avec nous, ton ange et notre bébé Souffla tout bas Sam qui avait les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues.

Sam avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran dans l'espoir de voir Jack vivant et qu'il revienne avec eux dans la salle de contrôle et surtout qu'il soit en vie.

Personnes ne savaient ce qui s'étaient passé mais tous les Goa'ulds sont partis de la base. Jack était toujours dans le couloir et attendait sa peine. Il avait les yeux qui sortaient de leur orbitre, il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'est passé mais tous les Goa'ulds étaient partis et c'était le principal.

- Je comprends rien de ce qui vient de se passer mais je sais une chose, que je vivrai avec ma femme et notre bébé dans notre grande maison et qui c'est nous aurons peut-être d'autres bébés un jour Pensa Jack qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui il avait compris qu'il était vivant.

Jack courrait dans les couloirs pour retrouver son ange qui devait se faire un sang d'encre dans la salle de contrôle. Jack la trouva enfin elle était pâle, on avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber à cause de tout ce qu'elle portait sur ses épaules, Jack arriva derrière elle.

- Mon ange, je suis là appela Jack qui était content de la retrouver enfin.

- Oh mon dieu, mon amour tu es là s'exclama la jeune scientifique qui courait pour rejoindre son homme.

- Oui, je suis là, je te l'avais promis mon ange dit son homme.

- On rentre à la maison, mon chéri, maintenant que il y a plus de problèmes à la base. demanda sa fiancée avec de l'espoir dans sa voix.

- Allons y mon ange, j'ai hâte d'être dans notre maison répliqua son homme avec un sourire en coin.

Daniel Jackson était retourné dans son monde, Jack et Sam étaient sur un petit nuage car ils venaient d'apprendre qu'ils allaient avoir un petit garçon et une petite fille, qui allaient s'appeller Nicolas et Charlotte O'Neill. Ils allaient faire le bonheur de leurs parents, quand aux militaires de la base ils se disaient que les enfants des O'Neill allaient en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux militaires et peut - être même à leurs parents.

FIN


End file.
